


it's only a game

by kwritten



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Community (TV)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/pseuds/kwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>humiliation!kink/bondage/dawn!dom</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's only a game

Abed's cock was warm and heavy in her mouth. She wanted to linger over it, roll her tongue across each sensitive inch and see just what she could make him do, see what happens to his dark eyes when he finally feels her for the first time, every expansive centimeter of her mouth and tongue and throat swallowing over him as her knees dig into the carpet at his feet.  
  
But he is blindfolded and the tears that have been rolling down her cheeks for the last few minutes for a moment seem very, very real.  
  
There is only one first time and she's missing this one, that first glint in his eyes.  
  
From somewhere behind her, Dawn begins to caress her spine lightly with the riding crop she bought from an actual equestrian supply store for this very occasion (she and Abed have very specific needs in terms of quality control and authenticity; Annie on the other hand has a purple leather crop with several attachments set to be delivered from a proper sex store that she researched thoroughly and should be on their doorstep within three to five business days) and Annie tightens the muscles in her back as subtly as she can manage in anticipation. Dawn notices, she always notices, and a sharp sting below her right shoulder blade pierces through Annie's consciousness, causing fresh tears to well up in her eyes.  
  
"Stop flinching Annie," Dawn cautions with her soothing tone. Annie closes her eyes and focuses on Abed's cock in her mouth, moving over it slowly as Dawn teases her back with the crop - a light touch here, a sharp snap right when she doesn't expect it.  
  
It takes everything in her to keep from moaning aloud, from shivering with delight at each touch - sharp and subtle. Dawn's voice rises and falls behind her, harsh words that the thrumming in Annie's ears nearly drowns out.  
  
She read all the articles she could find, all the first-hand accounts, she did her research, she requested exactly what she wanted and was very specific (they play their roles excellently as they always have) and so she knows exactly what to do.  
  
She gags.  
  
Above her, Abed turns his head, cocking his ear towards her with worry he can't hide even behind his mask and handcuffs and she nips him with her teeth in warning even as she dissolves into tears, sinking back on her heels as though she can no longer continue.  
  
"I ... I ... can't..." she gasps through her sobs and waits for Dawn's response.  
  
She's pushing further than she ever has before, she can sense the hesitation behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Are you sure this is ... this can ..._  
  
We don't have to if you don't want...  
  
I hate seeing you cry, this sounds like a lot of crying.  
  
I think ...  
  
If you need this.  
  
...  
  
Okay, A. I got you.  
  
I love you.  
  
Can I ...?  
  
Do you think it will help?  
  
I'll ask him tonight at dinner.  
  
No. Let me ask. In the Imaginarium.  
  
  
  
  
  
The internet told her that she was supposed to feel relief, to feel her lowest and somehow simultaneously at peace. Only she doesn't feel at all low or debased or humiliated, she feels fucking turned on. The harder Dawn's tone gets, the more she has to concentrate on crying and playing her part. If she falters, they'll all fall apart. And she needs this.  
  
Even if it isn't for the reasons she thought.  
  
She needs it because it feels so good.  
  
  
  
She leans her head against Abed's thigh and cries unabashedly, daring Dawn to punish her, daring that sting to come. In the time it takes to draw in a breath, Dawn's hand at the base of her neck, pulling her hair with a wrench so that her face is turned upwards. Annie cries out from the pain.  
  
Dawn's eyes flash as she looks down at her.  
  
And the spell is almost broken.  
  
Because she saw it - she saw Annie's eyes darken with pleasure.  
  
Dawn stares down at her for a moment before tugging on her hair again - almost experimentally - Annie's tears keep falling and from her swollen mouth comes a very pretty whimper of pain. It's exact. She is playing her part perfectly. Her desire is mirrored in Dawn's eyes looking down at her.  
  
Gruffly, Dawn grabs Abed and shoves him back into Annie's mouth with a grimace, "Don't stop again until I say so."  
  
Annie nods tearfully, swirling her tongue inside her mouth over Abed with relish that she doesn't allow show in her body, but sees reflected in the way the muscles in his thighs contract in front of her, the way his head slightly inclines back as he relaxes back into her ministrations.  
  
With Dawn's rough voice in her ear, Annie makes quick work of their boy and has the grace and fortitude not to show her pride. He finishes too quickly and is punished.  
  
That's the game.  
  
  
(Annie can't wait for the next one.)


End file.
